The present invention relates to a vehicle headlight to form a predetermined light distribution pattern having a cutoff line at the upper end edge thereof, when light is irradiated by a plurality of lighting device units.
In general, a vehicle headlight can form a light distribution pattern for a low beam having a cutoff line at the upper end edge. Due to the above constitution, while a driver in a vehicle running in the opposite direction is not being given glare, the front visibility in of a driver who drives a vehicle can be ensured as positively as possible.
JP-A-2003-123517 discloses a vehicle headlight that forms a light distribution pattern for a low beam by the irradiation of light sent from a plurality of lighting device units having light emitting elements as the light sources.
When the lighting device of JP-A-2003-123517 is employed, it becomes possible to reduce the thickness of the lighting device. However, in this case, it is necessary to adjust an optical axis of each of the plurality of lighting device units.
On the other hand, when such a constitution that a plurality of lighting device units are supported by a common unit support member is employed, it is possible to simultaneously adjust optical axes of a plurality of lighting device units by tilting the unit support member.
However, the above structure has the following problems. The unit support member attached with a plurality of lighting device units is further attached to a lamp body. Therefore, the lighting device structure becomes complicated.